1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door alarm device, and more particularly to an alarm device movable mounted on a wall adjacent to a door so as to be manually positionable either in armed or disarmed condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various door alarms are well known, typical of these being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,425; 3,266,029; 3,312,968; 3,453,613; 4,194,193 and 4,277,781.